


Genialny

by Croyance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Według Sama Dean był po prostu genialny. To najlepsze słowo by go opisać</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genialny

           Genialny.  
           To słowo jako pierwsze przychodzi mi na myśl, gdy mam opisać swojego brata. Oczywiście zaraz po tym przychodzą takie epitety jak: arogancki, impulsywny, agresywny, irracjonalny, kłamliwy... Ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że pierwszy to „genialny”.  
           Nikt inny zapewne nie określiłby go tym słowem. Niestety, zbyt mało osób zna go na tyle dobrze, by to zrobić. Mój brat jest dupkiem, zawsze był i, mam nadzieję, zawsze będzie. To jego znak rozpoznawczy. Gdyby z Deana zrobił się przyzwoity obywatel, byłby to zapewne znak prawdziwej apokalipsy. Wiem, że to wkurzające, mieć do czynienia dzień w dzień z chodzącym palantem, jednak brakowało mi tego przez długi czas, gdy któryś z nas gdzieś znikał. A jak na razie znikamy zbyt często ze swojego życia...  
           Lecz wracając do jego „genialności”, nie jest on podobny do innych mądrych osób. Jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju, a większość rzeczy zawdzięcza sam sobie, a nie innym ludziom czy książkom. To on mnie wychował, gdy ojciec ganiał za potworami, troszczył się o to bym jadł, chodził do szkoły i robił to co pragnę. To idiotyczne, że lekceważy sam siebie, podczas gdy to on jest tym lepszym bratem. Nie wiem czy jako nastolatek potrafiłbym zrezygnować z własnych marzeń nawet dla własnego brata. Choć jestem teraz tym „poważniejszym”, to on nadal uważa się za mojego opiekuna, porzucając swoje pragnienia.  
           Jego zachowanie jest czasem śmieszne. Zostawił swoje stabilne życie, rodzinę i normalny dom, gdy tylko potrzebowałem jego obecności. Wiem, że lepiej byłoby mu z nimi, jednak jestem samolubny, ciesząc się z jego decyzji. Tym samym, gdy widzę te smutne spojrzenia, które mi rzuca, gdy mówimy o moim życiu... Mam ochotę krzyczeć! Wiem, że dużo straciłem. Powinienem być teraz prawnikiem, mieć żonę, dzieci, jednak najwidoczniej nie mogło być tak sielankowo. Straciłem Jess, podobnie jak wszystkie inne kobiety z którymi byłem na dłużej, ale jest to wpisane w życie łowcy. Nikt nie może nic na to poradzić. A jednak Dean ciągle się obwinia.  
           Jest to jego kolejna wada, tuż obok bycia palantem. Ale ma w sobie zbyt wiele dobra, by móc pominąć zalety. Piekielnie dobry łowca, choć sam nie patrzy tak na siebie. Większości nauczył się sam lub od ojca, ale to doświadczenie zdobywane od najmłodszych lat rozwinęło jego umiejętności. Okej, ja jestem dobry w księgach, zaklęciach, jednak to on z każdej rzeczy potrafi zrobić broń, myśli strategicznie, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Jest po prostu genialny.  
           Zbyt często słyszałem słowa Castiela o jego duszy. Mimo krzywd których doznał i które wyrządził, nadal jego najważniejsza cząstka jest cała i lśni ponad wszystko. Wiem, że mój brat ma wiele wad bardziej widocznych przy pierwszym spotkaniu, bo nigdy nie był osobą otwartą. Jego powierzchowne, durne zachowanie może zmylić wszystkich, jednak nie najbliższych.  
           Obojętnie co zrobi i co stanie się w przyszłości, lecz ja wiem dwie rzeczy. Dean na zawsze pozostanie najlepszym, starszym bratem. I już zawsze będzie genialny.


End file.
